


Pocky Challenge

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Harry brings snacks and pocky
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Pocky Challenge

Peter laid sprawled out on the couch, feeling relaxed as he watched Criminal Minds. Earlier that day he had injured his leg on patrol and was on bedrest from Harry. He laid comfortably, snacking on whatever he had managed to find laying around the house. So far he’d eaten a cup of grapes, two bananas, and a box of Ritz, and he was still starving. He was working his way through a bowl of cereal as the commercials played. He felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see Harry was calling him. He grinned softly and sat up, answering the phone. “Hey hon, what’s up?” He asked.

“Hey, bug! Can I come over?” Harry asked cheerfully.

Peter smiled. “Yeah, sure! May’s at work right now so it’ll be just us. Bring snacks please.” Peter said, adjusting and shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

He heard laughter on the other line and smirked. “And that’s not a code for dick, I actually mean snacks. I’m literally starving over here.”

Harry laughed harder. “How about I bring both?”

Peter flushed and rolled his eyes. “We’ll see. But food comes first.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Peter was in the middle of chugging orange juice when someone knocked on the door. He looked up and smiled, knowing it was Harry. He put down his nearly empty glass and limped towards the door, unlocking it. “Hey, Har.” He said a smile on his face.

Harry smiled. “Hey, Pete.” He greeted, stepping forward and kissing Peter happily.

Peter hummed softly and leaned into the kiss, before stepping back. “Come on, standing hurts.” He said, turning and limping to the couch.

Harry frowned at the limp, but locked the door and followed him. “What happened?” He asked, putting the reusable bag of food down. 

Peter shrugged. “I took down a couple of criminals and I landed awkwardly. I’ll be fine by the end of the day.” 

Harry let out a sigh and sat down beside him. “Does it hurt?” He asked as Peter shifted on the couch, getting comfortable. 

“A little, enough to make patrol a little too hard but not enough to make it impossible,” Peter replied, scrunching his nose slightly.

Harry smiled, moving closer. “Well, I grabbed some snacks like you asked me too.”

Peter straightened up hopefully. He rubbed his hands together as Harry pulled out a box of Pocky. He laughed at the box. “Seriously Har?”

Harry laughed back. “Oh come on, pocky challenge!” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.” He replied as he opened the box, pulling out the smaller bag.

Peter rolled his eyes and scooted closer, crossing his legs and smiling softly. “Okay, why not. What could go wrong.” He sighed.

Harry opened the box, a devious grin on his face. Smirking, he bit down lightly on one. Peter smirked back at Harry, sitting directly across from him. He bit down on the other end, his heart rate picked up and Harry began moving closer. Harry must’ve noticed how Peter’s head leaned backward slightly, as his face flushed with embarrassment. He grinned and grabbed Peter’s jaw lightly. Peter began nibbling closer, barely managing to keep from laughing. He pulled away, taking what he could of the pocky stick when their noses touched. “Harry!” He yelped, giggling.

Harry laughed back at him. “What’s wrong, Bug? You embarrassed?” Harry teased.

Peter laughed. “No! We’ve done worse stuff!” He defended.

“Then why’d you pull away?”

Peter didn’t reply, his face turning red. Harry chuckled softly and grabbed another stick. “Come on let’s try again. I got more pocky that round.” He replied, handing Peter the stick.

Peter nodded, his face still flushed, before biting down on it, the chocolatey taste filling his mouth. Harry bit down on the other end, a mischiveious grin on his face. Harry slowly scooted closer as Peter nibbled, his face flushed with embarrassment. He felt Harry’s breath tickle his cheek, before moving closer. He felt their noses touch and felt a grin involuntarily cross his face. Harry pulled away, seeing Peter’s flushed face. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” 

Peter’s blush grew. “Shut up Harry!” He shouted playfully, shoving him lightly.

Harry laughed and regained his balance, grinning at his flustered boyfriend. “Never mind, you’re cute all the time.”

Peter groaned and shoved him lightly, before reaching over for a water bottle that was sitting on the end-table. He took a sip and handed Harry the bottle. He took a sip and nodded thankfully, putting it on the coffee table, before pulling out another stick. “Who got more pocky that time?” 

Harry stopped. “I didn’t pay attention. Looks like we gotta replay that round.”

Peter rolled his eyes, muttering, “Someone’s persistent,” but took the stick anyway. 

He bit down lightly on it and watched as Harry bit the other end. There was less hesitation as the two began working towards the middle. Peter closed his eyes when their lips met. He was caught off guard however when Harry grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He took a breath through his nose as he was pulled into Harry’s lap. He pulled away after a moment. “Could’ve warned me.” Peter joked.

Harry smirked. “You loved it.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, not moving from Harry’s lap, as he grabbed another stick. “I won that time I think, you start this time.” 

Harry bit down on the stick, and the two made their way to the middle happily. Harry made a celebratory noise. “I won.” He muttered. Peter pulled away slightly, before taking a breath and leaning into Harry’s lips again. He felt Harry made a noise under him as he adjusted slightly before Harry wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, before pulling away for air. 

Peter smiled at the blush that now graced Harry’s features. “That was nice.” He murmured.

Peter laughed at that and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He felt Harry hug him and smiled as he heard the crinkling of the pocky wrapper. “We gotta make this a routine.” Harry decided aloud. 

Peter laughed and leaned back. “I’m not against it.” 

The two played a few more rounds together, enjoying the game a bit more than they probably should’ve. They were on their last stick, having lost count of who was winning and who was losing about halfway through the package. Harry bit down on it, an amused look crossing his face as Peter bit the other end with an amused smirk. The two made their way towards each other again, before kissing happily. Peter smiled into the kiss and leaned further in. Harry flushed as the kiss deepened. Peter made a noise as Harry pulled him close before he attempted to pull away. “If we’re gonna do that can we at least go to the bedroom?” He argued playfully.

Harry groaned. “Fiiiiinne. Only because it’d be awful if May walked in on us.”

Peter nodded in agreement, not wanting to be caught in the act. He stood up, careful to put more weight on his good leg. “Let’s make this a part of our routine, shall we?” Harry teased.

Peter smirked. “I like that idea.”


End file.
